nyurafandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Coral Complete Abilities List
Pokémon Abilities present in the game Pokémon Coral. Basic Ability info All Pokémon can have 2 possible Abilities at most, some with only one. The ability is randomly chosen between the possibilities when the Pokémon is caught, and cannot be changed later. Some abilities are always active, while others only activate under certain conditions. List of Abilities introduced in Pokémon Coral ''Ability Name'' Ability description. Pokémon that can have Ability Name: *none List of Abilities introduced in Gen 3 Air Lock Prevents all Pokémon on the field from being affected by weather effects while the Pokémon is out. Pokémon that can have Air Lock: *Rayquaza ''Arena Trap'' Prevents the opposing Pokémon from fleeing or switching out, but doesn't affect Flying-type Pokémon or Pokémon with the Levitate Ability. Pokémon that can have Arena Trap: *none ''Battle Armor'' If an attack hitting this Pokémon would be a critical hit, it becomes a normal hit instead. Pokémon that can have Battle Armor: *none ''Blaze'' When a Pokémon with this ability has its HP go below 33%, Fire-type moves have a x1.5 damage increase. Pokémon that can have Blaze: *Fire Starter ''Chlorophyll'' If the weather is sunny, the Pokémon's Speed doubles. Only takes effect on the turn after the weather effect starts. Pokémon that can have Chlorophyll: *none ''Clear Body'' Prevents stat reduction from opponents' moves. The Pokémon can still lower its own stats, however. Pokémon that can have Clear Body: *none ''Cloud Nine'' ''Color Change'' ''Compoundeyes'' ''Cute Charm'' ''Damp'' ''Drizzle'' ''Drought'' ''Early Bird'' ''Effect Spore'' ''Flame Body'' ''Flash Fire'' ''Forecast'' ''Guts'' ''Huge Power'' ''Hustle'' ''Hyper Cutter'' ''Illuminate'' ''Immunity'' ''Inner Focus'' ''Insomnia'' ''Intimidate'' ''Keen Eye'' ''Levitate'' ''Lightningrod'' ''Limber'' ''Liquid Ooze'' ''Magma Armor'' ''Magnet Pull'' ''Marvel Scale'' ''Minus'' ''Natural Cure'' ''Oblivious'' ''Overgrow'' When a Pokémon with this ability has its HP go below 33%, Grass-type moves have a x1.5 damage increase. Pokémon that can have Overgrow: *Grass Starter ''Own Tempo'' ''Pickup'' ''Plus'' ''Poison Point'' ''Pressure'' ''Pure Power'' ''Rain Dish'' ''Rock Head'' ''Rough Skin'' ''Run Away'' ''Sand Stream'' ''Sand Veil'' ''Serene Grace'' ''Shadow Tag'' Prevents the opposing Pokémon from fleeing or switching out. If two Pokémon wih Shadow Tag face each other in battle, they cancel each other and either Pokémon may switch out. Similarly, if in a wild battle, the opponent can still flee if it has Run Away. Pokémon that can have Shadow Tag: *Wobbuffet *Wynaut ''Shed Skin'' ''Shell Armor'' ''Shield Dust'' ''Soundproof'' ''Speed Boost'' ''Static'' ''Stench'' ''Sticky Hold'' ''Sturdy'' ''Suction Cups'' ''Swarm'' When a Pokémon with this ability has its HP go below 33%, Bug-type moves have a x1.5 damage increase. Pokémon that can have Swarm: *none ''Swift Swim'' If the weather is rainy, the Pokémon's Speed doubles. Only takes effect on the turn after the weather effect starts. Pokémon that can have Swift Swim: *none ''Synchronize'' ''Thick Fat'' ''Torrent'' When a Pokémon with this ability has its HP go below 33%, Water-type moves have a x1.5 damage increase. Pokémon that can have Torrent: *Water Starter ''Trace'' ''Truant'' ''Vital Spirit'' ''Volt Absorb'' ''Water Absorb'' ''Water Veil'' ''White Smoke'' Prevents stat reduction from opponents' moves. The Pokémon can still lower its own stats, however. Pokémon that can have White Smoke: *Torkoal *Kuitaran ''Wonder Guard'' Can only be hit by Super-Effective moves. Weather effects such as Sandstorm and Hail & status conditions such as poison and burn will still cause damage. Pokémon that can have Wonder Guard: *Shedinja List of Abilities introduced in Gen 4 ''Adaptability'' Ability description. Pokémon that can have Adaptability: *none Category:Gaming Category:Pokémon Coral